


Awaking the spider

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Hannibal story
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I'm missing my noodle soup for this, all for another psych,  
'I only have half an hour break Tim come on' he was ignoring my moaning by fiddling with his computer,  
'Your in tutor next so I will let you off' if I'd known I wouldn't of turned up at all. There was a knock at the door, Tim opened the door as I pulled out my notepad ready to sketch away,  
'Afternoon, thank you for coming. Dr Hannibal this is Emily' oh a doctor, a step up from a university student. This guy was severely over dressed for the occasion and wore the look of someone giving out corporal punishment, like a prison guard on death row,  
'Hi there, what's your spirit animal by chance?' Tim looked very embarrassed,  
'Really Emily' suit guy looked puzzled, as did everyone else who got the same question,  
'Please, this is what I am here for' he said to Tim who soon left the room, Hannibal then sat down opposite me,  
' I'm afraid I cannot answer your question accurately Emily, the thought has never come to mind' it didn't help that I couldn't figure it our either,  
' I can normally suss it out without asking, but I cant, give it time and I will'  
'I look forward to seeing the finished piece. Now then, each day we will have a questionnaire to complete, these are the same questions you will have answered in your previous sessions, let's begin'.

Slick hair, sharp dressed, minimal on emotion. At first I thought a stag maybe, majestic. But then I thought patience and somewhat deadly looking. Looking up to the ceiling I saw in the corner a cocooned fly caught in a spiders web. Clever and cunning. Got it, a spider, slowly crawling it's way out a brief case. Due to its camouflage you dont notice it emerging from the case, each move taken with consideration, no one can see it advancing, until it wants you to,  
'Should you be going for your lunch Miss Reed?' I lost complete track off time, tutor had already started and it would take me at least 10 minutes to get to the noodle shop,  
'Oh come on, sorry I'm starved' it was then the phsyc brought out two containers of food,  
'Your tutor informed me this session would interrupt your lunch break. I apologise, I have a firm belief eating a healthy balance of food is a vital importance, especially when training to be a chef' passing me a container I removed the lid, before he could give me some utensils he had with him I pulled out my own. Being an avid traveller I tend to to keep alot of things with me, including fold away cutlery, fork,spoon and chopsticks, how they beat a knife I dont know. Digging into my lunch i watched him intensively, something seemed really off about him, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

I can honestly say I don’t despise all the people I work with in the kitchen, but some are very borderline painful. It was a function tonight so that meant all level 3`s including apprentice people and then you had the level 2`s who would help with the prep, god forbid any of the level 2`s would stay behind for service, they wont be able to get out of it next year.

I started the afternoon doing my favourite job, vegetable prep, was really meant for the level 2`s but I snuck over all to often to help out until I was actually needed. There was two of us and the kitchen tech guy prepping veg,

`not goanna lie, your new therapist guy looks creepy, like he belongs on a wanted poster` that was truer than I wanted to believe,

`believe me I didn’t chose him` creepy guy was had changed into some chef whites and joined the kitchen, from the way he was helping students and getting involved, I could tell in a past life he was a well accomplished chef,

`is he helping you, young lady? ` our kitchen tech always called the ladies in the kitchen young lady, but I think I heard it a lot more than others,

`to early to say, he`s a good cook I can tell you that` it was then the head chef came over, Tony,

`come on ladies does it really need two of you to prep veg as well as Darren, Rosie you can swap with one of the level 2`s and you can make up the pea and mint puree to go with the starters` Tony was far to nice to get angry at so we both went our separate ways.

Having weighed out the ingredients and prepped them, I started to cook of the pea puree, I was left by myself for some time which is pretty normal for me,

` do you have the glasses ready for the puree Emily? ` my shadow was back,

`all in the blast chiller ready to go` he pulled a spoon from his arm pocket and tasted the puree,

`very good, but its missing something` I pulled out my spoon and tasted it as well,

`a bit of salt and pepper maybe` he pulled down the wooden salt box that sat above the oven top,

`just salt will do. The puree is a pallet cleanser for the pate, pepper will bring heat which in this case is not needed, just a pinch of salt and it will be ready. Once done we can move onto the fish section, your head chef tells me you are very impressive with butchery`

`will do` a culinary spider, maybe a bit of comedy will be good for his morbid portrait,

`right quick break and then back to it, still got lots to do! ` with that we all headed out of the kitchen and upstairs to our lockers, as everyone was heading out for a smoke, a piece of paper was hanging out of my locker, waiting till I was alone I pulled out the paper,

` Emily, when you come to English tomorrow, your Therapist will not be needed, the class already has a designated member of staff to help those with difficulty in class, one more for an individual is not require, or needed

Mrs Hillary`

My 5thEnglish teacher since the beginning of term, each one starting on different subjects than the last, not caring if we knew about it or not. She was a nasty bitch and she probably knew it all to well. If Hannibal turned up tomorrow, I was surely going to get an ear full. But he didn’t seem like the type of person to take that sort of bull from a dozy English teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

I done maths last year, so I was pretty much forced to do English this year. The classes are for improving our original grades from school, like it would do much good now. Altogether there were 4 from my kitchen group including me and then 4 from beauty and makeup class, the rest never showed up, so we always carried on with the latter, something the teacher never did,

`we`ll wait another 5 minutes for the overs, otherwise I’ll report them to their teacher` which she never did, she was feisty like a Pitbull but a Chihuahua when it came to following through,

`we always wait for them and they never show up` said one of the kitchen students, he was ignored as per usual whilst the beauty students nattered away like they were at a coffee shop,

`for god sake shut up! ` her voice echoed like thunder in the classroom, I looked round at the silent classmates whilst Hannibal simple stared at the teacher,

`miss that’s a bit rude` she glared at him in reply. This was my English hell.

That was a long hour, but then they always were. As I packed up my stuff Hannibal had a quiet word with the teacher, he then came over to me,

`Emily would you mind waiting outside for a moment, I wish to have a talk with your teacher` I nodded and left the room. Waiting outside I checked my phone as I had an unread text,

`hi Em, give me a call when you can, was thinking we could go out sometime in the week? ` Tim. We dated first year and then I called it quits, he only keeps my interest because he keeps staring and sitting next to the new girl, hot as she maybe I do feel that tint of jealousy. A moment later Hannibal left the classroom, cool and calm as ever. We both walked slowly out of the building,

`Mrs Hillary is very underqualified to teach children, let alone English` tell me about it,

`trust me I`ve had worse lesson than that one` the memory of it lingered heavily in my head, like a bad dream,

`would you like to talk about it? ` we came outside of the building when I felt my phone buzz, it was Tim,

`not just now, I`m sorry I have a call`

`some other time then, I will see you tomorrow Emily` he said goodbye and walked to another college building.

Being that Tim was close to the college we met up for a coffee, my feelings for him haven’t changed much but I still wasn’t ready for any sort of commitment,

`so you haven’t told him about the incident yet? ` he was very caring, if a little too much if that’s even possible,

`it was brought up today, but I wasn’t feeling it today, he is a 10 on the creepy stalker vibe meter` he laughed at my childish humour, as did most,

`I`ll have to meet him at some point`

`you might come out in a body bag`


End file.
